fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Artoria Pendragon
This article is for , Artoria Pendragon. For 4 , see Artoria Pendragon (Lily) or Artoria Pendragon (Alter). For 5 , see Artoria Pendragon (Archer). For 5 , see Artoria Pendragon (Lancer). Altria Pendragon, King Arthur, Blue Saber |image = artoria1.png|Stage 1 artoria2.png|Stage 2 artoria3.png|Stage 3 artoria4.png|Stage 4 Arturiaaprilfool.png|April Fool ArthurNew_Sprite1.png|Sprite 1 ArthurNew_Sprite2.png|Sprite 2 ArthurNew_Sprite3.png|Sprite 3 |jname = アルトリア・ペンドラゴン |voicea = Kawasumi Ayako |illus = Takeuchi Takashi |class = Saber |atk = 1,734/11,221 |hp = 2,222/15,150 |ghp=16,597 |gatk=12,283 |stars = 5 |cost = 16 |cc = QAABB |mlevel = 90 |id = 2 |attribute = Earth |qhits = 2 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 3 |deathrate = 21% |starabsorption = 102 |stargeneration = 10% |npchargeatk = 0.86% |npchargedef = 3% |growthc = Linear |traits = Artoria, Dragon, Earth or Sky, Female, Humanoid, King, Riding, Saberface, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = Female |alignment = Lawful・Good }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= - Radiant Road EX= }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A= |overchargeeffect = Charges own NP gauge. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = NP + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 27.5% |c3 = 35% |c4 = 42.5% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Rank A++= |overchargeeffect = Charges own NP gauge. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = NP + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 27.5% |c3 = 35% |c4 = 42.5% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Video= |-| Video (Arcade)= Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |18}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |29}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |8}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |15}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |29}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |12}} |71 = |24}} |72 = |4}} |81 = |11}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Trivia *She shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Chevalier d'Eon. *During her NP the music playing in the background is her theme from Fate/Hollow Ataraxia, "Excalibur". *She received Battle Animation and Sprite Update on Fate/Accel Zero Order (Pre-Event), 21 April 2016 Update. *In the North American release of Fate/Grand Order her name was changed to Altria Pendragon instead of retaining the long-accepted Artoria Pendragon. This has lead to controversy within the fanbase between those preferring the original name, Artoria Pendragon, and those who prefer the official name given by the North American release. Technically neither are actually wrong though for the sake of seniority, and the past Fate works that use the name Artoria, the name Artoria is utilized as "Official" by the fanbase despite technically Altria being "Official" as well based off the North American release of Fate/Grand Order. Nonetheless, this has lead to confusion among newer and less experienced Fate fans who only know her by her North American Fate/Grand Order name of Altria Pendragon. Even stranger is that in Fate/Extella, Saber is referred to as Artoria rather than Altria. This may be because Fate/Extella was published by Marvelous Entertainment rather than Aniplex. **Although she's called Altria in Extella Link so who knows why her name was ever Artoria in Extella to begin with if the preferred "Official Name" is Altria. *In the first ascension, her Excalibur is shrouded by Invisible Air, a sheath of wind used to conceal the sword and, therefore, her true identity. This sheath can also be used to release compressed wind projectiles known as Strike Air: Hammer of the Wind King, evident from her close-ranged Buster and Extra animations. Images Saint Graphs= artoria1.png|Stage 1 artoria2.png|Stage 2 artoria3.png|Stage 3 artoria4.png|Stage 4 Arturiaaprilfool.png|April Fool Saber01-01.png|Arcade Stage 1 |-| Icons= ArtoriaPendragonIcon.png|Stage 1 ArtoriaPendragonStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 ArtoriaPendragonStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 ArtoriaPendragonFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 |-| Sprites= ArthurNew_Sprite1.png|Sprite 1 (New) ArthurNew_Sprite2.png|Sprite 2 (New) ArthurNew_Sprite3.png|Sprite 3 (New) S002 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S002 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S002 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) Artoriasprite1.png|Sprite 1 (Old) Artoriasprite2.png|Sprite 2 (Old) Artoriasprite3.png|Sprite 3 (Old) Ekusu karibaaaaaaaaaaa.png|Excalibur Sprite |-| Expression Sheets= ArtoriaStage02Full.png|Official Render (Stage 2) Artoria 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Artoria 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Artoria 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) Artoria_Zero.png|Expression Sheet (Event NPC) |-| Craft Essences= The_beginning_of_a_journey.png|Beginning of the Journey PresentForMyMaster.png|Present for My Master Jungle_law.png|Law of the Jungle Happy_Happy_Happy_Order.png|Happy x3 Order Heroicartoria.png|Heroic Spirit Portrait 265.png|Battle of Camlann 277.png|Leisurely Strolling 299.png|Annihilation List FateEXTELLA.png|Fate/EXTELLA First_Sunrise-0.png|First Sunrise One_Flew_Over_the_Cuckoo's_Nest_.png|One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest Blessful_Time.png|Blessful Time CE593.png|Learn With Manga! FGO CE595.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress Portrait_CE_0666.png|Beyond A Wish CE705.png|Avalon Celebrate FGO_Arcade_CE.png|Fate/Grand Order Arcade (CE) |-| Others= ArtoriaPendragonArcadeStage01.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) ArtoriaPendragonArcadeStage02.png|Stage 2 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) ArtoriaPendragonArcadeStage03.png|Stage 3 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) Artoria Pendragon 01.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part1 Artoria Pendragon 02.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part1 Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Servants Category:Round Table Knight Category:Dragon Category:King Category:British Servants Category:Artoria Category:Saberface Category:Riding